


Liar, Liar

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [8]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Katherine pierced her bellybutton and u can’t convince me otherwise, i had a canon era one first but I hated it so much, pulitzer is hard to write, this is a modern au, this still sucks and I really hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: Pulitzer doesn’t know why Katherine always lies to him.





	Liar, Liar

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to skip any days but dang this was super rough to write. Idk why Pulitzer is just meh man, especially in the newsies fandom. Like, he wasn’t that bad of a dude he brought many good things to the writing world but still.   
> Day Eight: Pulitzer.

The first major lie Katherine told to Joseph Pulitzer was when she was twelve. It was a simple lie about a grade she made on a test, but Joseph still grounded her for it. He realized, years later, that maybe he put too much pressure on Katherine and her grades. 

The second lie was when she thirteen. It was another simple, kind of dumb, lie. Joseph had asked if she had a date to the school dance, she said no. He knows, for a fact, that she did have a date thanks to social media posts. He didn’t get onto her for that lie, it was a dumb reason to ground her for. He was, however; a little hurt that she didn’t trust him enough to tell him who she had gone with.

The third lie was when Katherine was sixteen. She had asked him if she could pierce her bellybutton which he obviously denied. Katherine had gotten angry and tried to argue and they came to an agreement. When Katherine turns eighteen she can pierce whatever the hell she wants. She promised. Pulitzer didn’t worry about it again until one night when Katherine approached him. She didn’t say anything but lift up her shirt slightly to show off the freshly pierced bellybutton. Pulitzer was left speechless. Needless to say, Katherine was grounded for a long time and the piercing got infected.

All of these were small lies, they weren’t big deals. Pulitzer was glad Katherine didn’t lie to him all the time. As she grew older Katherine told him more and more things. She told him about how she once drank at a party, how she got a drunk tattoo, of course Pulitzer didn’t agree with some of these things but he trusted her. He was glad that she started voicing her own opinions and standing up for her beliefs even if they didn’t match his own.

Which is why he was shocked to find his Katherine kissing a girl on her bed. It wasn’t his fault that he saw it, the door was cracked and he was already going to knock and ask what she wanted for dinner.

“Dad, I—” Katherine immediately said when the door opened all the way to reveal him standing there.

“Who’s this?” Pulitzer asks calmly. He could tell Katherine was freaking out. “This doesn’t look like Jack Kelly.”

If he recalls correctly, Katherine had mentioned something about a boy by the name of Jack Kelly.

“Jack Kelly?” The girl says confused, “I’m Sarah Jacobs, sir.”

“Nice to meet you, Sarah,” Joseph says with a smile. He offers his hand and Sarah shakes it, “I’m Joseph Pulitzer, Kitty’s dad.”

“Sarah, do you mind if I talk to my dad?”

“Right, of course,” Sarah nods and quickly leaves the room.

Once the door shuts Pulitzer turns to face his daughter,

“Please don’t be mad!” Katherine says almost immediately.

“Why would I be mad?” Pulitzer asks.

Katherine sits on the edge of her bed, “Because I lied to you.”

“You’ve lied to me before,” Pulitzer attempts to joke.

“Not like this,” Katherine says, “I was going to tell you, honest.”

“It’s okay, Kitty,” Joseph says.

“It’s not,” Katherine retorts, “I’ve been meaning to tell you but every time you ask about Jack and I chicken out.”

Joseph smiles, “To be fair you did say he was your boyfriend.”

“Yeah, but uh…he’s not. And Sarah is my girlfriend,” Katherine says hesitantly.

“Do you think Sarah likes spaghetti?” Pulitzer asks. 

“She loves it,” Katherine nods.

“Have you taken her to the little Italian place down the street?” Pulitzer asks.

Katherine shakes her head.

“Why don’t you ask her and see,” Pulitzer says, “I didn’t want to cook anyways.”

Katherine smiles.

“And Kitty?”

“Hm?”

“I’ll love you no matter what,” Pulitzer says.

“Even if I pierced my bellybutton again?”

Pulitzer stares at her with wide eyes, “You didn’t?”

Katherine just smiles and lifts her shirt a little to show off the piercing just like she had a few years ago.

Pulitzer sighs, “Yes, even if you pierce your bellybutton a million times.”


End file.
